


Screwing Around

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Jet, Alpha Sokka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Multi, Omega Zuko, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Scares, Rut, Smut, Sokka and Jet are in rut, Top Jet (Avatar), Top Sokka (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: When an alpha comes too close to Zuko, it triggers Sokka and Jet’s rut. Zuko deals with the aftermath.
Relationships: Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 605





	Screwing Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallenLightVillain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLightVillain/gifts).



> First attempt at smut. Be nice please!

Zuko bit his lip to hold back his cry.

Jet had thrown him onto their bed and was already looming over him, a predatory gaze in his eyes.

Sokka was downstairs locking the doors. It was 11:37 pm and they had been out at a club. Some alpha got too close and started Jet and Sokka’s rut early. Zuko could hear him coming up the stairs.

Zuko tried to tell Jet to take his suppressants. They weren’t harmful, they would just tide over the two alpha’s rut until Zuko started his heat. The effect of the many rounds of sex hurt less that way.

Before Zuko can say a word, Jet’s lips claim his in a bruising kiss and Sokka was already raking his teeth down the side of his throat.

Zuko’s body is flooded with the scent of possession, alpha, and just pure rut. Sokka usually smelt like the alpine air but now it was like a suffocating blizzard of icy air. Jet’s soothing meadow scent turned to a wild forest, filled with anger. Not at Zuko, but at that alpha that had touched Zuko far too much for his taste.

“Mine,” Jet said, and that one word pulled a small moan from the omega’s lips.

Jet hastily threw off Zuko’s shirt and worked to throw off his own. Sokka had abandoned his own a few moments before, licking and sucking his way down Zuko’s chest. 

He stopped at taught nipples, hardened from the cool air. Sokka pulled it harshly between sharp teeth. 

Zuko whined, high and needy. His boyfriends were usually incredibly soft and slow. But this was their alpha side, completely provoked.

“Pretty thing, you were ready to whore yourself to that man weren’t you?” Jet cooed.

“No, I-” Zuko starts, cut off with a whimper as Sokka’s teeth pull at his other nipple. His hips twist up and grind against Sokka’s hips through their pants. Sokka growls against his chest and his hand works quickly to throw off Zuko’s pants. Sokka reaches down to pulls at his pants, tugging them down quickly, nails raking against Zuko’s pale skin. He rips Zuko’s underwear off slowly, leaving light touches across his thighs. Zuko moans.

“Are you sure, darling? I’m pretty sure you would have. No worries, sweetheart. By the end of tonight, you’ll remember exactly who owns this pretty body,” Jet purrs, finger reaching down to twist his saliva slicked nipple harshly.

Zuko was panting now, breath leaving in high whines, unable to understand what was happening. 

Sokka pressed kisses to the inside of his thighs as he pulls the underwear down slowly, painfully, as Jet pressed his sharp canines to Zuko’s mating gland. 

Sokka finally tugs them fully off, and Zuko felt Sokka’s hot breath on his core but before he can understand what’s about to happen, a hot, open mouth kiss is pressed on his vagina. Zuko’s hip twists up to meet Sokka’s mouth. Jet laughs as he sees his omega thrust up to meet his mate’s mouth. Sokka was smirking at Jet as he looked over at their omega. Zuko’s pupils were blown wide, a thin ring of molten gold on the outside.

Jet gives a slight nod to Sokka before talking to his omega. 

“You’re such a slut, darling. Do you want Sokka’s mouth on your pretty little pussy? You need to ask nicely, pretty thing.” Jet says casually, tilting Zuko’s chin up to make eye contact with him.

“Please,” Zuko pants, unable to string together the words for a sentence. Sokka breathes hotly against his vagina, making Zuko hot, hotter than ever before.

Sokka chuckles from his place between the omega’s legs. His thumb gently traces circles on the next to Zuko’s vagina, close but not close enough to create friction for pleasure. Zuko feels frustrated; it’s so good, but could Sokka just fuck him already? 

“Please, what?” Jet asks, unable to help himself from teasing their omega.

“Please want Sokka’s mouth on me?” Zuko begged, barely coherent. 

Jet pretended to ponder over the question. “I suppose I can let you this once,” he concedes.

Sokka licks a strip over Zuko’ entrance. The omega’s thighs are shaking around him. The feeling of rut and the smell of his omega’s arousal are too much for the alpha as he begins to dip his tongue into his pretty omega’s pussy. His hand reaches up to press and pinch Zuko’s clit and the omega moans. He pulls harder, and Zuko keens, gasps loud and clear.

Jet hummed as Zuko keened on the bed, watching as Sokka tongue-fucked their mate.

Zuko’s legs attempt to tighten around Sokka’s head to push him closer to his core but Sokka had one hand on Zuko’s thigh restricting him from doing so. He chooses to instead lace his fingers through Sokka’s hair as a means to make Sokka go faster. Sokka smirks and breathed down, warm air arousing Zuko even more, if possible. He moans loudly. 

Jet finally decided to help by biting and sucking bruises and bites all across their omega. His hands and mouth attacked Zuko’s chest with the fervor of a starved man. 

Zuko felt his orgasm approaching and his grip on Sokka’s hair tightens.

“Please,” he begs, voice distorted with pleasure. 

“Cum for me, sweetheart,” Jet growls and Zuko comes undone, crying out as he comes in Sokka’s mouth.

Sokka comes out from between Zuko’s shaking legs grinning, his lips coated with their omega’s slick.

Jet presses a kiss to Sokka’s lips to admire their omega’s taste. Jet felt Sokka smirk into their kiss and Zuko suddenly let out a sound akin to a squeak, though he would never admit it.

The two alphas pull apart as Zuko fumbles to undo their pants. Jet laughs but throws off his pants and underwear, Sokka following in quick pursuit.

Sokka crawls up and gently murmurs to their omega. Jet presses two fingers to Zuko’s pussy. He pushes them in, slow and torturous, holding down Zuko’s hips in a way that was sure to leave bruises in the morning. 

“More, please, I can’t-” Zuko said, words not quite forming sentences.

“More? Is that what you want? You want to be knotted, darling?” Sokka cooes, teasing their omega.

Zuko just whined. Jet started pumping his fingers in and out, gradually adding two more.

“Can I fuck you now, sweetheart? Can your pretty pussy take a knot right now?” Jet asks, but it’s genuine under the sugar coating.

If Zuko wasn’t ok with knotting out of heat, Sokka and Jet were willing to wait. They would never, even in a state of compromise, hurt their omega by doing something he wouldn’t want.

“Yes please, alpha,” Zuko says, because he knows verbal confirmation is the only way to prove that he understands them and what they're asking.

Jet growls. Alpha. That word seemed to hold so much power.

“I’m not going to hold back,” Jet said, a small warning under his tone.

“Then why am I not knotted right now?” Zuko asks impatiently.

Sokka buries his laugh in Zuko’s hair.

“I’ll go second. I can wait,” Sokka said.

Jet lines himself up and looks at Zuko one final time. The omega nods and the alpha finally allows himself to be taken over by his alpha side.

He slams into Zuko until he can feel his hips flush against Zuko.

Jet hisses. He’s so tight regardless of being fucked at least 4 or 5 times a week.

Zuko chokes on his breath as he feels Jet enter him in one smooth thrust. His pussy tightened around the pulsating length, pulling it in deeper. The alpha has started to shallowly thrust inside the omega’s wet heat.

Jet’s hips slammed back into Zuko after almost pulling out completely. 

Sokka just languidly lay in bed and watched his mates fuck. Zuko’s hands were clutching Jet’s shoulders, moans leaving his mouth every thrust. Jet was focused, occasionally letting out a groan or two. When he puts his hands down to where he and the omega were currently joined, he pressed hard against his mate’s clit and that pushes Zuko over the edge. 

He cries out as he comes, clenching around Jet’s length.

Jet snarls and bites down hard on his mating bite as his knot inflated in the omega, tying them together for the next 10 minutes, He carefully extracts his teeth from the skin, carefully to not let his teeth damage his skin.

Zuko lay panting in the sheets, body lax from cumming twice.

They wait patiently, gently speaking to the omega, pulling him slowly out of his sub space.

“Hey, darling. Jet’s knot went down. Think you can go for round two?” Sokka asked the omega.

“Mhmmm,” Zuko hummed.

“We need words, sweetheart.” Jet chides gently.

“Yeah, I can.” Zuko murmurs.

“Good. Come here.” Sokka says, pulling the omega towards him.

Zuko straddles Sokka from the top, his vagina hovering above Sokka’s cock. Jet had left the room to grab something.

“C’mon, ride me, beautiful.” Sokka encouraged.

Zuko sank down on Sokka’s cock with a gasp. He rotates his hips before going back up and coming down. He alternates between the two until he finds a nice pace.

Unfortunately, the rut has taken over Sokka at this point.

“Go faster, sweetheart,” Sokka purrs, hands holding Zuko’s hips so tight, bruises were already starting to show.

“I can’t,” Zuko said desperately.

“You can,” Sokka says before flipping them and slamming hard into Zuko.

A cry leaves the omega’s lips before he can stop it.

Sokka is ramming in and out of Zuko, unable to slow down. 

Jet comes back to see Sokka knot the omega as Zuko cums once more with a spasm. Jet is holding a small tub of water with towels. He had taken a shower but had brought the cloth for the other two.

The two alphas, finally able to think past sex in their rut addled brain, clean off their omega with difficulty as Sokka and Zuko were still held together by Sokka’s knot. Jet changes the sheets and gets everyone's clothes. Sokka and Zuko finally separated and were both in pajamas as well. Jet lays down next to them, the two alphas curling around the omega.

“Zuko?” Jet says, suddenly feeling stupid.

“Yeah?” Zuko mumbles tired.

“We forgot to wear condoms….”

Zuko snaps up, glaring at Jet. Sokka looked shocked from his place on the bed.

The reality of the situation finally sinks in as they all came down from their euphoric high. 

“What! You guys were in rut! I could be pregnant right now!” Zuko hisses. 

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
